Skye Jordan
__TOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__ Vital Information Skye Jordan is the Half-Veela daughter of Luke and Callista Jordan. Life Before Hogwarts Having a veela mother was what a good way for Skye to grow up. Skye's father, Luke, may have been pure-blood but his full veela wife and half veela child gave him a lot of criticism but Luke never cared because he loved his wife and daughter. Skye being born was what made Luke move away from his home town in New Zealand's north to Brazil due to Luke getting a job there, to make sure she could have better childhood than he did. Growing up, Skye had been taught by her mother to use her gifts and made sure she always looked her best but she never did when it came to actually using her gifts. Luke didn't know it but the village him, his wife and daughter moved to, was like stereotypical pure-blood families, not liking anyone that isn't pure-blood. Every time she went out to play with all the other magical children in her town while her mother wasn't far away watching, nearly every child's parents would move them away from Skye, all of those parents that moved their children away from Skye being afraid she might do something to their kids. The village children's parents never trusted Skye and her mother, always afraid of them doing something unnatural and bringing more Veela. Skye always grew up with people thinking that just because she wasn't fully a witch, she would do something to people, like entrance someone to do something illegal for her, and it only got worse as she got older and her looks started to make people in her town more nervous. Her first sign of magic was when Skye was 9 and her mother took her to sign her veela relatives. She is one of the three half-veelas in her family and was the on;y one there and her distant cousins kept teasing her about it up until Skye snapped, making three of her cousins that were teasing her have their mouths stuck closed magically but by accident, which Skye was glad of. When Skye turned 11, she was accepted into Castelobruxo and as Skye got older, she became to like what she could do thanks to her mother, especially once she got to third year and started having an interest at dating people. Brazil became Skye favourite place in the world, better than New Zealand and Ukraine, where her mother was from. She loved the animals, the climate and the occasionally trip to Rio, seeing the culture of it. Ever so often, Skye and her family would go on the Amazon River and Skye loved it, being just away from all the expectations. It gave her some grounding from the chaotic world of school and pure-bloods in her village still hating her. Luke got a job in England in Skye's 6th year at school and transferred to Hogwarts. It may not be like Castelobruxo, but Skye saw it as a new Castelobruxo, just without all the different languages and the different climate. Additional Facts |-|Magical abilities= |-|Skills= |-|Favorites= Personality Skye seems to be a girl that is more into her looks than smarts, always wearing the latest fashion, styles and anything that looks good on her. She always fixing her looks, even when there is nothing wrong with it. Always thinking about how good she looks, Skye tends to rub it into everyone's faces of how good she looks. Skye is a massive flirt, always flirting with everyone, ni matter what gender or if they are already in a relationship. Skye overuses her inherited abilities and being the massive flirt she can be, makes it even worse, flirting with people to make them do what she wants when they aren't swayed by her abilities. She loves making people do what she wants and has a tantrum when they don't, using her abilities even more than she would. She is also very opinionated and loves to be the centre of attention. Skye is very insecure about how others think she looks like, which is why she always changes some part of it. Always dealing with everyone in her childhood basing her on other veelas, Skye hates being stereotyped and speaks up when others are stereotyped, giving them a piece of her mind. When it comes to everyone expecting her to act like a full veela, even though she basically does, Skye absolutely hates it. When it comes to school, Skye only likes it because of the people everywhere, more people to talk to, more people to entrance and more chances at being the centre of attention. She tends to show off a lot, not just her looks but her level of flexibility and athleticism. She has no understand of when enough is enough, so she will just keep showing off and flirting. Another tendency Skye has is to keep talking, not carrying about if others want her to shut up and always talking about herself. She never thinks that she is annoying people, only thinking that she is the first one to get bored of the other person and walking off. Behind all the shallowness, Skye has a deep love of nature and loves going to new places. Appearance Iggy Azalea Relationships |-|Immediate Family= Extended family: |-|Friends= Possessions Category:Characters Category:UniPacific16 Category:Name begins with "S" Category:Slytherin Category:Dropout